Abraham's Daughter
by Unknown-Sociopath
Summary: John Winchester found out on a hunt that Sam has demon blood when Sam is just a child. Dean and Castiel have to stop him from killing his own son to get rid of the threat.


**A/N This is for Kyra, who prompted this during History class to give me something to do while I am supposed to be paying attention to the movie. The prompt she gave me is the lyrics down at the bottom and I made it Supernatural. Took me **_**ages**_** to finish it, but yay for finally getting it done.**

-S-P-N-S-P-N-

Dean glares at his father as Sam is pulled from his grasp. "Stay here." His father orders him, voice expressing how much he will regret it if he disobeyed. The car door slams shut as Sammy is pulled away, up a hill. Unable to let his father do this, Dean swiftly slides out of the car.

They are in the middle of nowhere; a small village is a few miles to the south and any other direction has only land for miles. A lake lies on the other side of the hill, and bushes are scattered along the ground, providing the cover needed for a boy to follow someone undetected. Dean does such now, using the skills his father has trained to him the past few years. He see's Sam being forced to sit on a large rock, facing his father.

Dean can see his father saying something to Sam, but due to the distance away he is he cannot hear clearly. Vaguely he can hear the words 'blood' and 'demon,' but it doesn't make sense so he dismisses the words. Father is going to shoot Sammy, which is painfully clear to the young boy hiding. He can see a moment that would be ideal to fun forward and to stop this from happening, but he is frozen to the spot where he crouched. It takes all his will power to just force himself to remain breathing.

It's because he is so still that he does not react when a new voice speaks beside him. "Hello Dean." He tears his eyes away from his family to look at the man beside him. The first thing he notices is an old, worn tan trench coat lying over a suit and tie outfit. Then he looks at the man's eyes, brown and soft. They seem to hold knowledge and power, yet there is an innocence to them, like he has not yet been exposed to the evils of the world.

"Who are you and how do you know my name." Dean asks lowly, not wanting his father to hear. The man smiles softly, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." Dean watches him for a moment, waiting for him to laugh and either say he was human of to prove he was some monster and kill him. Neither happens, Castiels face staying impassive and honest. Either he was an amazing liar or he believes completely in what he is saying.

Either way he is not good news.

His focus on Castiel is broken when he hears his brother whimper. Jerking his gaze back to his father, he see's his father's gun being raised towards his brother. Without thinking about it, he funs out from his hiding place. "Dad no!"

His father looks at him and scowls. "Dean I told you to stay in the car. Follow orders and get back there."

"Dean is not your soldier." Castiel speaks up, standing from the bushes. "He is your son and Sam's brother."

"Who the hell are you?" "How do you know that?" Both father and son speak at the same time.

"And Sam is your son." Castiel continues speaking as if uninterrupted.

"That thing is not my son. That's a demon! Dean won't be sage if Sam stays with us."

For a moment the angel looks lost and indecisive, and then he walks forward and raises his hand to John's forehead. The second his hand makes contact the eldest Winchester crumples to the ground. Dean runs and checks on his brother, watching his fathers still form out of the corner of his eye.

"He's alive, just asleep. He won't remember anything." Castiel states. Dean doesn't quite understand, but before he can mutter out a 'why' the so-called-angel continues. "You are not supposed to find out about Sam's… condition until you are older."

"So it's true then." Sammy whispers. "I thought they were lying. Maybe it was a training thing. Maybe dad had just overreacted to a lie. But it's the truth and I'm a freak. I'm no better than the monsters we kill."

Dean can hear it in his brothers voice. The boy actually believes he deserves to die! "Sammy, no." He begs. "No, we can get past this. Just don't-"

"Dean I'm a monster! You should have let dad-" Sam begins to speak again, only to be cut off by the only one there not in the family.

"This will be helpful to you in the future. Your blood, I mean, not this memory. But you have to be alive for that. I'm sorry, Sam, but this can't change your future. It would if you were to remember it." That speech should have been enough of a warning, yet Dan can only stand confused as Castiel moves forward and places his fingers to Sam's head, leaving him slumped against the rock he had been seated on. Then the hand was on his head, and the last thing he hears before darkness suffocates him is a soft "Goodbye Dean."

-S-P-N-_Timeskip_-S-P-N-

"Dad, did we finish the job?" Sam's soft voice rings out against the soft silence of the car. John takes a minute to find his voice, but when he responds it is without a tremor.

"I'm sure we did. Dean, where are we?"

Dean looks out the window at a hill he has never seen before. "Don't know dad. But it's" He checks his watch quickly, "after eleven at night."

"Lets get going then. See if there is a town nearby." The car engine starts and they head away from the hill that means nothing to them, yet it is where they spent a moment that could've changed everything.

-S-P-N-_Based_off_of_-S-P-N-

Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
While his daughter hid and watched,  
She dare not breathe. She was so still.  
Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her voice.

Then the angel asked her what her name was,  
She said, "I have none."  
Then he asked, "How can this be? "  
"My father never gave me one."

And with his sword up, raised for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her bow.  
"How darest you, child, defy your father?"  
"You better let young Isaac go."

-S-P-N-S-P-N-

**A/N Nope, not proud of the ending. I admit, it kinda got rushed. However, if you want to prompt me something or follow any of my work, my tumblr is .com**

**Please review and be honest about it! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
